<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На Дне Океана и на Земле by OtherCrazyThing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181782">На Дне Океана и на Земле</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing'>OtherCrazyThing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halsey (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер готов преодолеть любые преграды ради Джоша, даже если ему придётся навсегда покинуть родной дом и стать человеком</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На Дне Океана и на Земле</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Оригинальный набор музыки для настроения:<br/>Yann Tiersen - Another Shore<br/>Yann Tiersen - La noyee<br/>Tyler Joseph - Taken by Sleep <br/>Belinda Carlisle - Heaven is a place on Earth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глубоко под водой Тихого океана скрывалось королевство — Океания. Его глава — король Тритон — имел множество детей, но больше всех он любил старшего сына Тайлера.</p><p>У Тайлера был перламутрово-зелёный хвост и прекрасный голос. Он любил петь и играть на музыкальных инструментах. Все в королевстве восхищались его песнями. Он выступал с ними на сцене замка с тех самых пор, как музыку разрешили в королевстве, — то есть два года назад, когда Тайлеру исполнилось шестнадцать. Его друг — краб Брендон — занимал должность придворного композитора, и вместе они тщательно готовились к ежегодному празднику музыки. Весь подводный мир стягивался на эти концерты, чтобы посмотреть на выступление Тайлера, его братьев, сестер и других талантливых подводных обитателей.</p><p>Тайлер очень любил друзей. С его самым близким другом — рыбкой-ангелом по имени Патрик, — он обожал наблюдать за людьми, выплывая на поверхность океана.</p><p>Собирать вещицы, которые падали на дно, увлекало Тайлера не меньше написания музыки. У него накопилось много различных симпатичных предметов, которым он, увы, не знал применения. Яркие, необычные таинственные, — иногда Тайлеру доставляло удовольствие просто держать их в руках. Ему нравилось изучать эти вещи и воображать, что однажды он поймёт, как работает та или иная штуковина.</p><p>И вот сегодня чайка по имени Даллон принесла новость об очередном кораблекрушении. Тайлер с Патриком отправились на место затонувшего судна, не медля ни минуты.</p><p>— Ух ты, посмотри, что это, — Тайлер вертел красную шляпу. — Интересно, что из неё делают?</p><p>— Может быть, в ней что-нибудь варят, — предложил Патрик, зарываясь в коробочку с металлическими предметами.</p><p>— Нет, вряд ли, — он надел шляпу на голову. — Мне идёт?</p><p>— Не очень-то гармонирует с твоим зелёным хвостом, — поморщился Патрик.</p><p>— Давай отнесем самое интересное в пещеру, а потом расспросим Даллона о предназначении этих вещей! — Тайлер стал бережливо собирать предметы — коричневые пластмассовые камни и железные палочки, — в черную, найденную когда-то давно сумочку.</p><p>В это же самое время, на другом конце царства, Брендон метался из стороны в сторону, поднимая вихрь пузырьков.</p><p>— Где же Тайлер, где же Тайлер? — он вцепился в проплывающую мимо безглазую медузу. — Где Тайлер?!</p><p>Медуза равнодушно поплыла мимо, а Брендон в ужасе схватился за голову. Он догадался, где могла быть эта драгоценная звезда сегодняшнего вечера, и стремительно поплыл туда.</p><p>Всего через несколько минут начинался фестиваль музыки, и весь подводный мир, включая отца Тайлера, с нетерпением ждали этого события. Тайлер должен был выступать с новой песней в конце мероприятия, как самый желанный артист, но затонувшие безделушки казались такими притягательными, что Тайлер даже не вспомнил о предстоящем концерте.</p><p>— Тайлер! — светло-бирюзовая вода забурлила от появления Брендона. — Ты забыл? Как ты мог?</p><p>— О, святые утопленники! — воскликнул Тайлер, тут же зажимая рот себе рукой.</p><p>Дома его ждала серьёзная взбучка. Концерт сорвался, Брендон чуть не плакал, отец рвал и метал водоросли. После того, как Тайлера строго отчитали, он поплыл в пещеру, повесив нос.</p><p>— Это всё из-за кораблей! — приговаривал Брендон, закатывая глаза.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — грустно попросил Тайлер, усаживаясь на глыбу и обнимая хвост руками, — мне хватило того, что сказал отец.</p><p>Из-за таких дней Тайлер иногда жалел, что он сын короля, а не простой подводный житель.</p><p>Сделав бровки домиком, Брендон с сожалением посмотрел на него и опустился рядом.</p><p>— Прости, — Тайлер погладил его по голове. — Но мы нашли так много всего! Непонятные верёвки, палочки и зеркала!</p><p>— Тайлер, Тайлер, Тайлер, — Брендон укоризненно взглянул на него, — кораблекрушения тебя погубят.</p><p>— Нет! — Тайлер схватил его за обе клешни и потянул вверх, увлекая за собой в пенящийся круговорот. — Такие прекрасные вещи не могут быть губительными. Ты только посмотри, что мы сегодня нашли! Разве они не очаровательны?</p><p>— Это же просто вещи, — жалостливо-вопросительно промямлил Брендон.</p><p>— Они не могут быть «просто вещами», ведь они оттуда, — многозначительно сказал Тайлер и влюбленно посмотрел на поверхность воды над их головами. — Там каждая из них имеет своё предназначение, я бы так хотел узнать об этом побольше.</p><p>Брендон, качая головой, сострадательно посмотрел на него, как на больного, но горячо любимого ребёнка.</p><p>Вместе они поднялись на поверхность моря, в которое постепенно опускалось ярко-оранжевое солнце.</p><p>— О, смотри, опять этот кораблик, — Тайлер показал пальцем на белеющий парусник недалеко от них. — Я уже видел его раньше. Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал?</p><p>— Это тот, с которого вечно гремит музыка? — прищурился Брендон.</p><p>— Не гремит, а играет! — Тайлер заломил ручки на груди. — Она так прекрасна! Давай подплывём ближе.</p><p>Он нырнул, блеснув серебристым хвостом в луче солнца и обрызгав Брендона, который, скорчив недовольную гримасу, последовал за ним.</p><p>Яхта несильно раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, словно танцевала под собственный ритм, бьющий из её нутра. Тайлер зачарованно наблюдал за ходящими по борту людьми, как они двигались в такт мелодии и смеялись. Он подплыл к носу судна, а Брендон, ворча, грёб за ним.</p><p>— Тритон всемогущий, как грубо, какие резкие ноты. Эти люди. Загадка природы.</p><p>— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — перебил его Тайлер и схватил его за клешню. — Ах, смотри, это он!</p><p>— Кто? — Брендон непонимающе оглянулся по сторонам и зацепился взглядом за кота, отдыхающего на палубе корабля. — Он? Какой волосатый!</p><p>— Да нет же, тот мальчик, про которого я тебе рассказывал, — Тайлер взволнованно метнулся к обшивке корабля.</p><p>— Где? — Брендон завертелся на месте.</p><p>— Да вот же, — Тайлер направил его голову вверх, чтобы он наконец заметил стоящего практически над ними молодого человека.</p><p>Ветер играл в его волосах и, подперев подбородок ладонью, он печально всматривался в закат, который освещал его лицо и фигуру. Тайлер смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, боясь моргнуть и не заметить малейшего телодвижения.</p><p>— Ах, если бы мог узнать его имя, — вздохнул он, не отрывая взгляда от молодого человека.</p><p>— По-моему, он самый обычный двуногий, ничем не отличающийся от остальных, — угрюмо проговорил Брендон.</p><p>— Нет, он самый прекрасный двуногий, которого я когда-либо видел, — Тайлер тяжело перевёл дух.</p><p>— Не увлекайся, — Брендон закатил глаза. — Ты же понимаешь, что…</p><p>— Ччч! — Тайлер зажал ему рот и прижал к борту.</p><p>Они услышали над собой шаги и невидимая женщина сказала:</p><p>— Джош, дорогой, — возможно, это была его мама, — почему ты здесь, а не с гостями?</p><p>Сердце Тайлера радостно подпрыгнуло в груди — теперь он знает его имя! Джош! Тайлер прошептал его имя. Джош. Джош. Джош. Как ему нравился этот шипящий звук, следующий сразу после округлой и мягкой «о»!</p><p>— Смотрел на закат. Они особенно красивы в это время года.</p><p>Ох, какой у него приятный голос — Тайлера качало на волнах, и он чувствовал, как ему кружит голову каждое произнесённое Джошем слово. Без сомнений обладатель такого голоса — самый необыкновенный человек на земле.</p><p>— Пойдём, — ласково произнёсла женщина, — народ без тебя заскучал. Сейчас подадут торт, нужно будет задуть свечи.</p><p>Шаги постепенно удалялись в глубину судна, и Тайлер, задыхаясь от восторга, нырнул под воду, вздымая фонтан брызг. Брендон выругался.</p><p>— Ты слышал, ты слышал, ты слышал? — прозрачные пузырьки спиральками вились вокруг них.</p><p>— Что я должен был услышать? — лицо Брендона выражало скуку и негодование одновременно.</p><p>— Его имя! Его голос!</p><p>— О ком это он? — Патрик появился неожиданно.</p><p>— О двуногом на железной посудине, — Брендон сложил клешни. — Теперь напишет о нём песню, наверное.</p><p>— Точно! — Тайлер набросился на него и крепко обнял. — Это гениально! Спасибо!</p><p>Он вильнул хвостом и скрылся. Патрик и Брендон переглянулись. Не к добру это, — читалось на их лицах, — когда русалка увлекается двуногим.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~</p>
</div>Спустя неделю на море приближался сильный шторм. Даллон радостно сообщил об этом Тайлеру.<p>— Со стороны океана надвигается гроза и ураган! Скорей всего потопит пару кораблей! — его крылья громко хлопали на ветру. — Так что приготовься собирать подарки.</p><p>Он оказался прав. Буквально через час волны бушевали, гремел гром, с тёмного неба лилась вода. Тайлер, Брендон и Патрик выплыли на поверхность, чтобы осмотреться и возможно сразу определить, будет ли в этот раз какой-либо улов.</p><p>— Смотрите-ка! — Брендон указал на качающийся в разные стороны парус яхты, который показался Тайлеру смутно знакомым.</p><p>Огоньки на судне мигали, прорезая черноту ночи.</p><p>— Я уверен, что совсем скоро он пойдёт ко дну, — спокойно заметил Патрик.</p><p>Они подплыли ближе и вдруг услышали голоса. В небольшой шлюпке, посреди океана, сидело несколько человек. Её болтало из стороны в сторону, но сидящие в ней крепко держались за вёсла, стараясь управлять стихией.</p><p>— Бедные двуногие, — вытер уголок глаза Брендон.</p><p>Молния белой полосой свернула на небе, и Тайлеру показалось, что …</p><p>— Не может быть…</p><p>Он ушёл под воду, чтобы быстрее приблизиться к шлюпке, и подплыв ближе, понял, что не ошибся — в лодке сидел Джош!</p><p>— Надо помочь им! — воскликнул Тайлер, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что можно сделать.</p><p>— Мой котик! — услышал он и его глаза расширились: неужели Джош зовёт его?</p><p>Тайлер провёл рукой по волосам, пощипал себя за щёчки, изо всех сил надеясь, что он будет выглядеть прилично, когда столкнётся лицом к лицу с прекрасным молодым человеком, которому он успел написать песню. Он наблюдал, как Джош встал на шатающейся лодке и указывая вдаль, начал стягивать с себя верхнюю часть одежды.</p><p>— Что.? — Тайлер посмотрел туда, куда показывал Джош и увидел маленькое ушастое животное, которое держало мордочку над водой, отчаянно пытаясь не захлебнуться.</p><p>Вскоре рядом появились Патрик и Брендон, и теперь все трое, открыв рты, с интересом следили за разворачивающейся картиной. Люди, сидящие в лодке, тянули руки к Джошу и кажется о чём-то умоляли, в то время, как сам Джош, не долго думая, подошёл к самому краю и бросился в воду.</p><p>Тайлер вскрикнул, когда накрывшая их волна, на пару секунд закрыла обзор. Вновь увидев бушующее море, он не сразу смог понять, где теперь находился Джош.</p><p>— Он сумасшедший, он сейчас утонет! — верещал Тайлер, фыркая.</p><p>— Помогая нелепому волосатому животному, — прокомментировал Брендон, аккуратно ковыряя клешнёй в зубах.</p><p>— Мы должны спасти его! — Тайлер потряс его за плечи. — Мы должны спасти его!</p><p>Брендон ушёл под воду, но тут же всплыл.</p><p>— Как?!</p><p>— Не знаю! — Тайлеру приходилось перекрикивать ветер.</p><p>Он оглянулся на место, где последний раз видел Джоша. Его там не было. Он развернулся в сторону шлюпки и облегчением заметил, что руки Джоша передают промокшее до костей животное в руки такой же промокшей до нитки женщине.</p><p>— Ура! Он выбрался! — обрадовался Тайлер, и сильная волна снова обрушилась на него; ему потребовалось поднапрячься, чтобы всплыть на поверхность.</p><p>— Джош! Джош! Где ты?! — услышал он женские причитания. — Джош! Ответь!</p><p>— О, нет, о, нет, — бормотал Тайлер, сосредоточенно наблюдая за лодкой. Видимо, успев передать котика, Джоша накрыло волной, которая отнесла его далеко и глубоко под воду.</p><p>Тайлер нырнул и со скоростью дельфина поплыл на предполагаемое место нахождения Джоша. Он увидел его фигуру, медленно опускающуюся вниз.</p><p>— Брендон! — позвал он. — Патрик!</p><p>Он схватил Джоша за талию и потянул вверх.</p><p>— Держись, держись, держись, — приговаривал Тайлер, борясь с плотной сердитой водой, которая чинила им препятствия.</p><p>— Люди, — пыхтел Брендон, помогая, — какие же они тяжёлые и не изящные.</p><p>Подняв Джоша на поверхность, они направились к берегу. Моросил дождик, кое-где поблескивала молния, океан заходился ожесточёнными валами. Тайлер спешил в сторону суши изо всех сил, потому что голова Джоша безжизненно свешивалась на плечо Тайлера и это означало, что дело плохо, очень плохо. От Патрика и Брендона помощи было мало, несмотря на их присутствие рядом. Тайлер мог грести только хвостом, так как он обеими руками обнимал Джоша за грудь и следил, чтобы его подбородок не опускался слишком низко.</p><p>Пока они плыли, ветер постепенно стих, море стало ласковее, а на чистом небе появилась полная луна. Казалось, что шторм ушёл в далекое прошлое. Тяжело дыша, они положили Джоша на мокрый песок.</p><p>— Зачем мы это делаем? — Брендон бегал вокруг тела, быстро перебирая лапками. — Мы никогда не спасали утопающих, это не наша забота!</p><p>— Замолчи! — Тайлер пытался вспомнить, что нужно делать, когда двуногие нахлебались воды — когда-то он читал об этом в одной брошюрке.</p><p>— Переверни его! — засуетился Брендон, видя, как сильно Тайлер морщит лоб.</p><p>— Разве? По-моему, сначала нужно нажать сюда, — он указал пальцем на грудь Джоша.</p><p>— Тогда жми! — Брендон поднял клешни. — У меня даже рук нет!</p><p>Тайлер нервничал, но собравшись с духом, прижал обе ладони к сердцу Джоша. Сделав пару неловких движений, он остановился.</p><p>— Не помогает.</p><p>К ним подлетел Даллон и внимательно осмотрел Джоша: сначала приоткрыл его глаз, потрогал перепончатой лапой лоб и потыкал клювом в запястье, якобы проверяя пульс.</p><p>— Кажется, он того…</p><p>— Нет! — Тайлер осторожно взял Джоша за подбородок. — Смотрите, он дышит! Просто без сознания…</p><p>Брендон и Даллон вытянули шеи: и правда, двуногий пошевелился и еле слышно выдохнул.</p><p>— О, как он красив, — Тайлер лежал рядом с Джошем и любовался, подперев ладошкой щёку.</p><p>— У него волосы цвета моря, — заметил Брендон. — Это так… не по-человечьи.</p><p>Тайлер прикоснулся к ним — мокрые, спутанные, но приятные на ощупь, они напоминали его любимые водоросли.</p><p>Взяв Джоша за руку, Тайлер затянул песню, которую сочинил специально для него. Его голос — тонкий и нежный — сейчас, в предрассветных сумерках, звучал особенно проникновенно и трогательно. Тайлер вкладывал в пение все свои чувства, он радовался, что находился так близко с этим красивым человеком. Осознание того, что он смог спасти его, наполняло Тайлера сумасшедшим счастьем, и ему не терпелось ощутить на себе его взгляд.</p><p>— Гляньте-ка, он кажись ожил, — прошептал Даллон Брендону.</p><p>Джош действительно медленно открыл глаза. Тайлер успел заглянуть в них, перед тем, как к ним подбежало небольшое четырёхлапое животное, которое оказалось тем самым котиком, которого спас Джош. Они услышали голоса и приближающиеся шаги. Тайлер последний раз посмотрел на Джоша и быстро прыгнул обратно в море.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~</p>
</div>Сначала Тайлер поплыл к месту затонувшего корабля. Сколько же разных и непонятных вещей они там нашли! Тайлер не знал, куда их прятать, так как он где-то позабыл любимую сумочку. Поэтому часть он закопал в песок, чтобы вернуться за ними позже, часть — передал Патрику и Брендону, чтобы они отнесли безделушки в его пещеру. А часть он взял с собой. Фигурка Джоша, сделанная из непонятного материала, стала самой дорогой находкой. У неё были такие же бледно-голубые волосы, как у настоящего Джоша. Тайлер нежно поцеловал их и прошептал:<p>— Я буду хранить тебя в самом укромном месте, — его глаза блестели от восхищения и любви, когда он рассматривал уменьшенную копию самого прекрасного молодого человека.</p><p>Приплыв обратно в свою пещеру, Тайлер обнаружил там отца. Его брови были сурово сдвинуты, хвост нетерпеливо подрагивал. Тайлер сильнее сжал фигурку в ладони, пряча стиснутый кулак за спиной. Он очаровательно улыбнулся, зная, что папе сложно противиться его обаянию.</p><p>— Где ты был? — грозно прорычал отец.</p><p>— Я… э… — Тайлер растерянно посмотрел на Патрика, который от страха запутался в ламинариях.</p><p>— Я же сказал тебе, никогда, ни в коем случае не выплывать на поверхность океана во время шторма! Это опасно! Неужели ты этого не понимаешь?</p><p>— Понимаю, но, отец…</p><p>— Я ещё не закончил! — прогремел он, приближаясь. — Мне сообщили, что тебе хватило ума спасти человека! Двуногого! Пожирателя рыб! Как ты мог пойти на такое?</p><p>Уши Тайлера заполыхали от стыда, слёзы неотвратимо подступали к глазам, и он избегал встретиться взглядом с отцом. Похоже, дело серьёзно. От предчувствия неотвратимо ужасного, у Тайлера неприятно засосало в животе.</p><p>— Твоё поведение последнее время отвратительно. Что с тобой происходит? — спросил отец, его тон не требовал возражений.</p><p>Он проплыл мимо Тайлера вглубь пещеры, опасно потряхивая в руке трезубцем.</p><p>— Что это такое? — он указал на стройные ряды безделушек на полке. — Что? Я не хочу, чтобы ты занимался подобной ерундой! — он смахнул всё содержимое на дно и ударил трезубцем.</p><p>— Нет! Пожалуйста! — метнулся к нему Тайлер, но поздно — все так долго и тщательно собранные вещицы превратились в песок.</p><p>— А это ещё что такое? — отец заметил фигурку Джоша, которая выскользнула из руки Тайлера. — Это — двуногий?</p><p>— Папа, пожалуйста, оставь хотя бы её! — у Тайлера защипало в глазах, словно в них залили горячую едкую жидкость.</p><p>— Ты наказан!</p><p>Отец схватил фигурку и, лёгким движением, превратил в прах. Большой пузырь поднялся и лопнул, оглушив водное пространство тишиной. Ни сказав ни слова, Тритон проплыл мимо рыдающего Тайлера, сердито размахивая трезубцем и пеня хвостом воду.</p><p>Патрик выпутался из высоких водорослей и попытался успокоить Тайлера, плечики которого подрагивали от частых всхлипов.</p><p>— Ох, как же так, — запричитала рыбка. — Но… мы найдём ещё много всего, насобираем кучу разного барахла! Кораблекрушения бывают каждый день!</p><p>— Нет, — Тайлер шмыкнул носом. — Он отнял у меня Джоша! Никогда не прощу ему этого! — он взмахнул кулачком.</p><p>— Но это же была просто фигурка…</p><p>— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — рассердился Тайлер. — Оставь меня в покое! Я хочу побыть один!</p><p>Он сел на огромную розовую раковину и обнял голову руками, закрываясь от внешнего мира. Он беззвучно плакал, с каждой слезинкой закипая от ярости. Жизнь казалась ему нечестной. Отец поступил с ним несправедливо! Тайлер не хотел его больше видеть. Он никогда не слушает его! Что Тайлеру ещё остаётся делать в этом подводном царстве? Почему отец не позволяет ему заниматься таким невинным делом, как собирание симпатичных вещиц? Он же никому не причиняет вреда! Почему он так жесток с ним? Он просто хотел собирать человеческие вещи, он хотел быть с Джошем хотя бы чуточку, но его отец всё уничтожил, осквернил все воспоминания о нём! Тайлер сжал кулачки, силясь не заплакать. Вот уплывёт он из королевства, уплывёт навсегда! — что отец тогда будет делать?</p><p>Безвылазно просидев в своей пещере весь следующий день, Тайлер надеялся, что заставит отца беспокоиться, но тот похоже ничего не замечал. Ну и ладно, гордо подумал Тайлер, посмотрим ещё кто кого.</p><p>Он перебирал старые узорчатые камушки, когда к нему подплыли два угря — гладкие и скользкие, как две чёрные ленты. Их звали Том и Билл — два преданных слуги противной Холзи, которая только и знала, что мутила воду. Видимо, до них уже долетели слухи о ссоре Тритона и его наследника.</p><p>— Прекрасный Тайлер грустит, — пропел Том. Или Билл. Тайлер никогда не отличал их друг от друга.</p><p>— Что же произошло, — прошипел другой.</p><p>— Неужели всесильный владыка морей отнял у сладкого Тайлера, всё то, что он с такой любовью собирал.</p><p>— И так много лет…</p><p>— А ну пошли отсюда! — взбесился Тайлер. — Хватит тут… виться!</p><p>— Ой, ой, какие мы сердитые! — со смешком проговорил Билл, прячась за брата.</p><p>— Вероятно, мы сможем ему помочь?</p><p>— Вы никак не можете мне помочь, — Тайлер отвернулся.</p><p>— Я уверен, что он бы с радостью насолил владыке, если бы знал как.</p><p>— Да, мы могли бы ему подсказать, — плели интриги братья.</p><p>— Мы бы могли отвести его к Холзи…</p><p>— О, да, она бы с радостью подкинула пару советов, как навредить великому Тритону, — ухмыльнулся угорь.</p><p>— Или как помочь маленькому грустному Тайлеру снова стать счастливым, — поправил его второй.</p><p>Против своего желания Тайлер повёл ухом. А что если правда поплыть к Холзи? Этой самой гадкой жительнице подводного царства. Она-то знает толк в пакостях. А Тайлеру так хотелось, чтобы отец страдал, как он сейчас! Он неторопливо повернулся к перешёптывающимся угрям.</p><p>— Предупредите Холзи, что я отправляюсь к ней, — Тайлер воинственно задрал подбородок.</p><p>Угри, двойной спиралью, скрылись в синей глубине. Тайлер последовал за ними.</p><p>Холзи — злобная морская колдунья, которая спала и видела как бы уничтожить Тритона и захватить власть во всей Океании. Давным-давно её изгнали из королевства за попытки присвоить трезубец. Холзи прислуживало много мелких рыбёшек, угрей и прочей нечисти. Они везде шныряли и приносили ей самые последние сплетни. Узнав, что Тайлер направляется к ней, она торжествующе потёрла руки.</p><p>— О, кто это ко мне пожаловал, — её глаза сузились, как у акулы. — Неужели сам Тайлер, сын Тритона?</p><p>Язык не поворачивался назвать её жилище уютным. Со стен свешивались гнилые водоросли, в темноте изредка вспыхивал скудный свет, везде вились чёрные, блестящие угри. Холзи закружилась вокруг Тайлера, обволакивая его большим чернильным хвостом, покрытый чешуёй. Преодолевая отвращение, он расправил плечи.</p><p>— Да, это я, — его голос звучал не так уверенно, как он хотел бы.</p><p>— И что же ты хочешь, прекрасное дитя? — длинные белые волосы Холзи напоминали щупальца.</p><p>— Я хочу стать двуногим, — вырвалось у Тайлера; на самом деле, он хотел сказать другое, но превратиться в двуногого — тоже хорошая идея.</p><p>— Двуногим? — Холзи резко отплыла назад, плохо изображая удивление. — Что на это скажет твой отец?</p><p>— Мне всё равно, что он скажет! — разозлился Тайлер. — Я уже взрослый! Я сам могу решать, что я хочу, а что нет!</p><p>— Золотые слова, — приторно пропела Холзи. — Я, как никто другой, понимаю тебя.</p><p>— Что ты можешь мне предложить? — потребовал Тайлер, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>— О, как раз для тебя и только сегодня, у меня есть особое предложение, — Холзи снова оказалась рядом. — Я сделаю тебя двуногим, <i>но</i>, — она перешла на шипящий шёпот. — Через три дня, до заката солнца, тебя должны поцеловать в знак истинной любви. Если этого не произойдёт, ты снова превратишься в русалку и навсегда станешь моим рабом!</p><p>Она зловеще расхохоталась. Тайлер поморщился, но воспоминание о Джоше придавало ему сил находиться здесь.</p><p>— Кроме того, — продолжила Холзи, насмеявшись вволю, — твоё путешествие наверх будет стоить тебе твоего голоса!</p><p>— Что? Нет! — Тайлер схватился за горло. — Как же я буду тогда разговаривать?</p><p>— Это меня мало волнует, — Холзи равнодушно махнула хвостом. — Ну что, согласен? Знай, предложение актуально только сегодня, завтра, оно будет стоить гораздо дороже, — она провёла острым ногтём под подбородком Тайлера и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.</p><p>Отступать было некуда. Отдать голос за пару ног и возможность быть с Джошем — не такая уж большая плата, решил Тайлер. Конечно, будет нелегко убедить его в своей любви, будучи немым, но Тайлер сделает всё, что в его силах. Ничто ему не помеха!</p><p>— Договорились, — решительно кивнул Тайлер.</p><p>Холзи противно улыбнулась и подняла руки вверх, призывая на помощь свои чары. Вода завертелась вокруг них, как во время торнадо, угри довольно повизгивали. Холзи начала бормотать заклинания, слов которых Тайлер совсем не понимал. Всё постепенно сливалось в густую вязкую жидкость, сквозь которую было сложно что-либо увидеть. Он почувствовал, как холодная рука прикоснулась к его шее, и нечто лёгкое и неожиданно яркое поднялось из глубины его горла. Переливающийся мелкими звёздочками луч света плавно перетекал из его рта в небольшую ракушку, которую Холзи держала раскрытой около своего лица. Она захлопнула её, как только мерцающая лента целиком оказалась внутри. Обвязав старый шнурок вокруг ракушки, она повесила её себе на шею и по-хозяйски погладила.</p><p>— Говорят, надо сдерживать обещания, — Холзи наклонила голову набок, с насмешкой наблюдая, как ужас от осознания собственной немоты сковывает лицо Тайлера. — Так уж и быть.</p><p>Вода снова окрасилась в горький чёрный цвет. Тайлеру хотелось кричать, когда его хвост раздвоился, превращаясь в пару прямых тонких ножек. Невыносимо острая боль пронзила его, словно его разрезали пополам. В груди тяжелело с каждой секундой и, открывая рот в неслышном крике, он понял, что задыхается. Он посмотрел наверх, туда, где сквозь водную гладь, виднелся плоский круг солнца. Он перестал быть русалкой, а значит, ему срочно нужен воздух.</p><p>— Помни, — услышал он шёпот Холзи, — у тебя только три дня, дитя, только три дня.</p><p>Не оборачиваясь, Тайлер поплыл наверх. Время увесистыми плитами сжимало его лёгкие. Он не заметил, что неподалёку за происходящим наблюдал Патрик, зажимая рот остолбеневшему, как от соприкосновения со скатом, Брендону.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~</p>
</div>На следующий день после чудесного спасения Джошу удалось улизнуть от гиперопёки друзей и родственников и пойти прогуляться. Он вышел на ухоженный песчаный пляж перед особняком. Перед ним расстилался пологий берег, покрытый белым песком. Воздух остывал после жаркого дня, солнце склонялось к океану, угрожая воссоединиться с линией горизонта. Всё вокруг казалось Джошу чуточку необычнее, чем раньше. Привычные вещи выглядели загадочнее и одушевленнее, и вот сейчас он думал о том, что солнце хочет поцеловать море, после разлуки в целый день.<p>Глубоко внутри, он тосковал по чему-то… по кому-то, кого он толком не знал. Он чувствовал, что прошлым утром он столкнулся с потусторонним, мифическим. Он не мог описать ничего толком, а окружающие лишь отмахивались от его предположений, отшучиваясь тем, что накануне праздника он много времени провёл смотря «Секретные материалы» (и «Очень странные дела»). Все радовались, что он спасся, и все, как один, говорили, что это неземное везение. Однако Джош помнил присутствие чего-то. Точнее кого-то. И сейчас он нуждался в этом присутствии снова.</p><p>Он побрел по пляжу чуть левее от особняка, к более скалистому и дикому берегу. Ему хотелось побыть одному, наедине с океаном и со своими чувствами. Он шёл вдоль самого края суши, где его не могла достать вода. Он смотрел на спокойные прозрачные волны и не мог поверить, что эта чистейшая, красивая жидкость вчера так бушевала, что едва не убила его. Он присел на корточки, смотря на дно под тонким слоем прозрачной морской воды, слегка коснулся пальцами поверхности океана, пробуя её на ощупь. Ничего необычного не произошло: вода оставалась водой, волны всё так же дружелюбно плескались о берег, ветер носил солоноватый запах моря, чайки кричали вдали, а солнце стремилось к закату.</p><p>Джош решил устроиться на берегу. Его восхищала эта гармония звуков, запах вечернего морского пляжа, краски заката, течение жизни. Возможно и правда, пережив возможную гибель, начинаешь по-другому относиться к окружающим вещам.</p><p>Но он не чувствовал, что мог умереть. Он чувствовал, что за ним кто-то присматривал, что кто-то его спас. Он отчаянно хотел встретиться с этим существом снова, чтобы выразить благодарность. Сейчас же ощущение одиночества и брошенности наполняло его. Он сидел на берегу океана и с надеждой вглядывался в синеву водной глади, как будто ждал появления из её глубин чего-то таинственного. Ему очень хотелось разобраться с произошедшим, но пока он не знал как. Он просто хотел этой встречи снова. Этого холодного тепла.</p><p>Он услышал, что кто-то приближался со стороны дома и обернувшись, увидел машущего ему Джордана.</p><p>— Хэй, ты чего тусишь здесь один, как Робинзон? — брат не обратил внимания на его задумчивый вид. — Все тебя потеряли.</p><p>— Я здесь, — вздохнул Джош. — Буду через пару минут.</p><p>— Окей, стол накрыт, сейчас будем ужинать, — кивнул Джордан и добавил. — Повара приготовили вегетарианскую лазанью, специально для тебя!</p><p>Дни не особо отличались один от другого. На следующее утро Джош и его друзья как обычно пошли купаться. Они нежились на солнышке, брызгались в воде. Пытаясь произвести впечатление на девушку, Джордан так сильно закинул волейбольный мяч, что он улетел в дебри на окраине пляжа.</p><p>С криком «Не хорошо мусорить, Джордан!» Джош побежал доставать мяч, пока тот не укатился в воду. Забежав за небольшой выступ скалы, он увидел пятно, чуть темнее, чем песок. Сперва он принял его за тень, но потом замер, поняв, что это — лежащий на песке человек. Точнее — абсолютно голый, тощий и бледный парень, скрючившийся на песке без сознания. Джош моментально вспомнил, как сам совсем недавно лежал в таком же состоянии, и без промедления ринулся к неподвижному телу.</p><p>Джош опустился рядом, перевернул его на спину, потянув за плечо, и слегка коснулся лица, пробуя привести в чувство.</p><p>— Ребята, тут человек! — крикнул он. — На помощь!</p><p>— Чего? — загалдели друзья. — Кто?</p><p>— Ты там утопленника нашёл что ли?</p><p>— Прикалываешься? — постепенно вокруг Джоша выстроилась целая толпа.</p><p>— Надо спасателей вызвать?</p><p>— Он жив?</p><p>Глаза незнакомца приоткрылись и посмотрели на Джоша. Взгляд был измученный, но спокойный. Джошу показалось, что он пытался улыбнуться, но возможно блики от солнца на мгновение ослепили его.</p><p>— Не надо спасателей, — холодно сказал Джош, — сами разберёмся.</p><p>Он подхватил парня на руки и, поднявшись, понёс в сторону дома. Джордан побежал за ним.</p><p>— Ты в своем уме? Откуда мы знаем, кто это, и как он здесь оказался? Зачем ты тащишь его в дом? — кажется, братишка стал задыхаться от возмущения. — Почему мы должны этим заниматься, а не служба спасения?</p><p>— Потому что на днях я сам чуть не утонул, — невозмутимо ответил Джош, — и последнее, что мне хотелось делать, это разъяснять бездушному полицейскому, что со мной произошло.</p><p>— На тебе хотя бы были штаны, — пытался парировать Джордан, но безуспешно.</p><p>Джош продолжал нести незнакомца в сторону дома, ощущая, что поступает правильно.</p><p>Зайдя вовнутрь, он тут же распорядился принести ему пресной воды и что-нибудь из одежды. Джош уложил его на диван в гостиной, прикрыл простыней и уселся рядом на пуф.</p><p>Всё это время, полностью пришедший в сознание парень, молча смотрел на него из-под длинных, до сих пор склеенных от воды, ресниц. Джош чувствовал благодарность в этом взгляде, смешанную с восхищением. Знакомым восхищением, на грани дежавю. Странно, пронеслась мысль, но он как будто знает <i>этого человека.</i></p><p>— Окей, дружище, так лучше? — спросил Джош, склоняясь над ним и внимательно заглядывая в лицо.</p><p>Тот кивнул в ответ, и Джош поправил простынь на его груди. Он нигде не мог встретить его раньше, спорил сам с собой Джош, рассматривая тёмные короткие волосы и прозрачную, необычного оттенка кожу. Его нос был тонким, с изящными маленькими ноздрями, а губы — бледно-розовые сейчас, — пухлые, как у ребёнка. Джош запомнил бы такого симпатягу. Или нет.</p><p>— Вот, попей воды, пресная тебе сейчас необходима.</p><p>Паренёк смог приподняться и, сделав несколько глотков, снова откинулся на подушку. Джош увидел, как он произносит «спасибо», но не услышал ни звука. Он мягко улыбнулся, видя, что гость потихоньку приходит в себя.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он.</p><p>Глаза у парня стали в два раза больше обычного, он открыл рот и попытался ответить на вопрос, но у него ничего не получилось. Вместо этого у него вырвался печальный вздох. Джош нахмурился.</p><p>— Ты не умеешь говорить?</p><p>В ответ паренёк радостно, даже как-то слишком радостно, закивал. Брови Джоша сомкнулись над переносицей. Не повезло — чуть не умер, да ещё и немой.</p><p>— Бедолага, — он встал и оглянулся вокруг. — А писать умеешь?</p><p>Он протянул ему листок бумаги и карандаш. Затем медленно и громко, по слогам, проговорил:</p><p>— Ме-ня зо-вут Джош, — он положил руку себе на грудь. — Как зо-вут те-бя?</p><p>Он протянул незнакомцу ладонь, но тот сердито насупился и начал быстро писать. Прошла целая минута после того, как Джошу наконец показали небольшой текст, написанный ровным, почти детским почерком.</p><p>«Я понимаю, что ты говоришь, — прочитал Джош, — но не могу ответить, потому что у меня нет голоса. Не надо кричать и разговаривать со мной, как с рыбкой Дори. Пожалуйста.»</p><p>— Рыбка Дори? — поднял брови Джош.</p><p>Лист вырвали из его рук и почти сразу вернули. Джош безотчётно улыбнулся — в жестах паренька сквозило очаровательное упрямство.</p><p>— Тайлер? — вслух прочитал Джош. — Привет, Тайлер.</p><p>Лицо гостя, который наконец обрёл имя, засияло — глаза лучились, кожа приобрела здоровый оттенок. Джош снова подумал о том, что он где-то, когда-то видел эту улыбку, эту ямочку на щеке. Но то, что он не мог говорить, сразу отметало все возможные варианты их пересечения в прошлом. Это исключало шальную догадку, что Тайлер — именно тот, кто спас его от гибели. Человек, который спас его, обладал самым прекрасным голосом, который Джош когда-либо слышал. Ведь именно голос — ласковый и серебристый, — словно вытащил его тогда из цепких лап смерти. Он пел ему, возвращая к жизни. Как бы Джош хотел вновь встретиться с его спасителем и поблагодарить его!</p><p>Сидящий напротив него, завёрнутый в простыню Тайлер, не мог петь, даже говорить. Джош с сожалением посмотрел на него и поднялся, чтобы поторопить Джордана с одеждой для нового знакомого.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>Тайлер, открыв рот, разглядывал себя в зеркале. Вот это да, думал он, поворачиваясь в разные стороны. Его ноги в чёрных обтягивающих джинсах смотрелись обалденно. Всё остальное тоже смотрелось обалденно — Тайлер всегда знал, что ему будет к лицу любая человеческая одежда, но ноги — им можно было бы посвятить отдельную песню. Оду. Правда, это слишком смахивает на самолюбование, но он бы её никому не показывал.<p>День выдался насыщенный, и в то же время казалось, что ничего особенного не произошло. Он проспал несколько часов в гостиной, пока его не разбудил высокий молодой человек, имени которого он не знал. Он протянул ему стопку одежды, других непонятных тряпочек и попросил последовать за ним. В итоге, он оказался в огромной — огромной, без преувеличения! — ванной комнате, в которой он провёл три-четыре часа. Ему выпал шанс поплескаться в воде. Чудеса!</p><p>И вот теперь он — умытый и одетый — стоял напротив зеркала, с трудом веря, что это действительно он. Спасибо Холзи, что подарила ему такую превосходную пару ножек! Ах, Джош влюбится в него без памяти, когда увидит! Ему даже голос не понадобится.</p><p>В дверь постучали, и Тайлер встряхнулся, заставляя себя наконец оторваться от собственного отражения.</p><p>— Готов? — спросил Джош, просунув голову в проём. — Вау.</p><p>Он прошёл в комнату, продолжая завороженно смотреть на него. Щёки Тайлера вспыхнули румянцем. Подобное внимание вызывало у него радость, но воспитание заставляло оставаться спокойным. Он застенчиво улыбнулся и взглянул на Джоша, хлопая ресницами.</p><p>— Прости, что пялюсь, — Джош даже не моргал, — но от тебя глаз не отвести.</p><p>Тайлер пожал плечами и протянул ему руку, как он обычно делал, играя с Брендоном или Патриком. Джош удивлённо посмотрел на неё и после секундного колебания, благодушно принял её в свою ладонь.</p><p>— Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с моей семьёй.</p><p>Пока они шли по коридорам, он немного подготовил Тайлера к встрече — коротко рассказал про каждого из родственников, с которыми ему предстояло провести время.</p><p>— Они, конечно, немного в шоке, что с нами будет ужинать человек, которого я нашёл на пляже, но я убедил их, что ты из хорошей семьи, и что ты внушаешь доверие, поэтому всё должно пройти хорошо.</p><p>Они остановились у широкой двери, и Джош положил маленький блокнотик и ручку в карманчик на груди.</p><p>— На случай, если, — он поправил Тайлеру воротник рубашки, — ну знаешь, если захочется что-нибудь сказать.</p><p>Тайлер благодарно кивнул, и вместе они зашли в большой зал, окна которого выходили на побережье. За накрытым столом сидело пять человек — мать и отец Джоша, две сестры и брат. Они добродушно улыбнулись, когда Тайлер присоединился к ним. На столе стояли разнообразные предметы. Среди них он узнал тот, которым он обычно расчёсывался, — миниатюрный трезубец. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не запустить его в волосы — наверняка, в мире двуногих эта штука используется по другому назначению. Но сам факт развеселил его, и он неслышно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Джош, дорогой, — сказал знакомый женский голос, — твой новый друг просто очарователен.</p><p>Тайлер сделал попытку поклониться. Молоденькие девушки, сидящие напротив него, захихикали.</p><p>— Джош сказал, — обратился к нему глава семейства, — что ты нездешний, и я думаю, что это отличная возможность, как для тебя, так и для него, выбраться куда-нибудь, чтобы посмотреть округу.</p><p>Сердечко Тайлера забилось часто-часто, когда он заметил, что Джош томно смотрит на него, позабыв на поставленную перед ним еду.</p><p>— Джош! — повысил голос отец.</p><p>— А? — его локоть соскользнул со стола от неожиданности, и он выпрямился, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Опять ты меня не слушаешь, — с мягким укором проговорил отец. — Я говорю, тебе бы не помешало развеяться и устроить Тайлеру экскурсию по местным достопримечательностям. А не сидеть на пляже да играть в волейбол.</p><p>— О, это прекрасная мысль, — поддержала затею мама Джоша.</p><p>— Да, да, — Джош посмотрел Тайлеру в глаза. — Хочешь прогуляться со мной завтра?</p><p>Это невероятно! Тайлер был готов закричать «Да! С тобой хоть на край света!», или исписать все блокноты этим простым и понятным словом. Джош приглашал его на свидание! Конечно, он согласен! Он коротко кивнул, стараясь держать себя в руках и не проявлять излишней радости.</p><p>После ужина Тайлер пошёл в комнату, которую ему любезно предоставили. Он чувствовал себя таким счастливым. Завтра. Завтра он весь день проведёт с Джошем, о! Может быть, они поцелуются раньше поставленного срока. Тайлер не мог спокойно думать об этом, — внутри него всё сжималось от одной мысли. О, Джош, неужели ты правда рядом со мной, вздыхал Тайлер, выходя на балкон, чтобы подышать прохладным вечерним воздухом.</p><p>На розово-фиолетовом небе загорались крошечные звёздочки, вдалеке шумел океан. Положив ладошку под подбородок, Тайлер мечтательно наблюдал за уходящим под воду пылающим диском солнца.</p><p>— Кис-кис-кис, — услышал он.</p><p>Внизу, на полукругой площадке, прогуливался Джош. Неподалёку от него крутился пушистый серый кот, знакомый Тайлеру по судьбоносному кораблекрушению. Джош взял животное на ручки, почесал за ушком и уткнулся носом в густую шерсть на загривке. Видимо почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, он поднял взгляд. Не смотря на расстояние и сумерки, у Тайлера возникло ощущение, что ему заглянули прямо в душу. Джош махнул ему рукой. Тайлер слабо ответил и, улыбаясь, зашёл обратно в комнату.</p><p>Завтра.</p><p>Засыпая, Тайлер не переставал грезить о Джоше — человеке, с волосами цвета моря.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>В это же самое время в подводном царстве шли поиски Тайлера. Тритон плавал из одной пещеры в другую, не находя покоя. Любимый сын пропал без вести, и владыка винил во всём себя.<p>— О, горе мне, горе окаянному, — приговаривал он, нарезая тысячный круг по владениям.</p><p>К нему подплыл маленький морской конёк в королевской мантии. Искра надежды на миг осветила мрачные мысли Тритона — ему очень хотелось услышать хорошие новости.</p><p>— Мы обыскали каждую ракушку, заглянули под каждый камень, — запыхавшись сообщил конёк. — К сожалению, нигде не можем найти его, Ваше Величество.</p><p>— Продолжайте поиски, — Тритон устало сел на трон, — загляните во все гроты и пещеры. Продолжайте, не останавливайтесь!</p><p>— Да, Ваше Величество, — поклонился придворный и исчез.</p><p>Тритон сокрушённо покачал головой. Тайлер, куда же ты подевался. Отца мучили самые страшные предчувствия, но он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как тоскливо ожидать возвращения сына.</p><p>— Что же я наделал, — бормотал он, — что же я наделал.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>Утро благоухало свежестью. Тайлер вскочил с кровати и, подбежав к окну, потянулся. Сегодня самый счастливый день его жизни. Да, да, именно так!<p>Едва закончив завтракать, Джош схватил его за руку и потащил на улицу, где напротив входа их ждала красная машина с открытым верхом. Изнутри лилась музыка, у Джоша горели глаза, когда он распахнул ему дверцу, и Тайлер чуть не подпрыгнул от радости. Этот день действительно обещал быть таким, как он себе его представлял вчера перед сном.</p><p>Они поехали вдоль побережья, небо и океан сливались в сплошное голубое поле, покрытое мелкими облаками и волнами-барашками. Тёплый ветер бил в лицо, но Тайлеру невероятно нравилось, как это происходит здесь, на земле. Оказывается, в этом мире тоже можно получать удовольствие от окружающей стихии. Эти сочные краски, солёный привкус океана и любимый человек рядом, о, это потрясающе! Сейчас он жалел только об одном, — что не может закричать изо всех сил, до тех пор пока у него не заболит горло. Ему так хотелось это сделать, и чтобы облегчить разрывающее его на части ощущение счастья, он отстегнул пояс, который удерживал его, встал на сиденье и раскинул руки.</p><p>— Тайлер! — услышал он сквозь свистящий ветер. — Ты с ума сошёл! Сядь немедленно!</p><p>Не смотря на сердитый тон, Джош рассмеялся, и его смех заставил Тайлера закрыть глаза от удовольствия. Они проехали так некоторое время, но ему показалось, что целую вечность.</p><p>Они побывали в старинном разваливающемся замке, с верхушки которого они увидели ещё больше водной поверхности океана и часть городка, где жил Джош. Потом они прошлись по площади и рынку, где со всех сторон на них смотрели люди, а на прилавках лежали яркие разноцветные фрукты и овощи.</p><p>Джош держал его за руку, и Тайлер замирал от каждого прикосновения. Он улыбался просто потому, что он мог дышать одним воздухом рядом с Джошем. Его волосы были как предрассветное небо — нежно-голубые и мягкие, а губы напоминали о загадочных кораллах на дне моря, секрета которых Тайлер так и не смог раскрыть. Он гулял с Джошем по городу, рассматривая бесконечное количество новых мест и не переставая удивляться, сколько всего неизведанного здесь находится. Он бы с радостью остался здесь навсегда. Этот мир его полностью устраивал — Джош и бескрайнее число вещей, о которых он жаждал узнать больше. Что может быть лучше!</p><p>После ужина в уютном ресторанчике, Джош повёл его на пристань. Несколько парочек прогуливалось, наслаждаясь вечерней роматической атмосферой. Солнце — горящий шар — зыбко висело над линией горизонта. День клонился к концу, и Тайлер трепетал не меньше, чем лёгкий бриз, струящийся около берега. Они взяли лодку и поплыли в сторону, где деревья нависали над водой и негромко трещали сверчки. Сумерки сгущались, но благодаря свету луны всё окрашивалось в таинственные серые тона.</p><p><i>Сейчас</i>, подумал Тайлер, робко поглядывая на Джоша из-под ресниц, сейчас он должен поцеловать меня. От подкрадывающегося предчувствия у него приятно покалывало в кончиках пальцев. Эмоции, как волны, то поднимались к самому горлу, то тяжело падали вниз.</p><p>Они выплыли на середину бухты, откуда был волшебный вид на луну и океан. Вокруг не было ни души, только вода тихо плескалась о лодку.</p><p>— У меня такое странное чувство, когда я смотрю на тебя, — их взгляды встретились, и Тайлер боролся с желанием не начать отмахиваться от воображаемых сердечек, которые, казалось, порхали у него над головой. — Мы точно не встречались раньше?</p><p>Тайлер отчаянно закивал. Конечно, виделись! Ведь это же я, я, <i>я</i> спас тебя! Он полез в карман за блокнотом, но не нашёл его там. Почему он не спросил его об этом раньше? Почему он не написал ему об этом раньше? Если бы он мог рассказать ему, что это он спас его, это бы значительно приблизило такой долгожданный поцелуй!</p><p>— Что с тобой? — спросил Джош, с интересом наблюдая за его путанными жестами. — Тебя укачало?</p><p>Бесполезно, вздохнул Тайлер, бросая попытку рассказать историю с помощью рук. Он опустил голову и обнял себя за плечи. У него оставалось так мало времени. Что же делать? Почему Джош не целует его? Неужели он совсем ему не нравится? Этого не может быть, Тайлер отказывался в это верить. Он поднял на него глаза.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — спросил Джош и положил ладонь ему на коленку.</p><p>От этого прикосновения по всему телу Тайлера разлилось приятное тепло. Надежда на поцелуй вновь воскресла в нём, и Тайлер улыбнулся. Ему нравилось, когда Джош <i>так</i> смотрел на него, ему нравилось, когда Джош <i>так</i> прикасался к нему. Сердце наполнилось горячей радостью, и он боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть неотвратимо притягивающее их друг к другу напряжение. Он поцелует его, поцелует его! — торжествовал Тайлер, закрывая глаза. Он почувствовал, как вторая ладонь легла на другое колено, его лица коснулось лёгкое дыхание, и Тайлер сладостно вздохнул, открывая губы, как лодку сильно качнуло, и они полетели в воду.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~</p>
</div>Глубоко под водой Холзи, кусая ногти, остервенело всматривалась в магический шар. Ещё немного и она бы лопнула от злости. Её планы рушились со скоростью ветра во время шторма.<p>— Шустрый мальчишка, — прошипела она, — казался таким невинным, но смог охмурить двуногого за полтора дня. Он почти поцеловал его! Опасно, — она подплыла к полке с зельями, — слишком опасно!</p><p>Билл и Том, довольные выполненной работой по переворачиванию лодки Тайлера, сейчас предпочитали слиться с поверхностью тускло освещённой пещеры. Холзи бесилась, как в хвост ужаленная. Оно и понятно. Если Тайлер и двуногий поцелуются, не видать ей трезубца и власти над Океанией. А ведь эта глупая оплошность чуть не случилась, и наверное их хозяйка умерла бы от разрыва сердца, а они сами превратились бы в сморщенных червячков.</p><p>— Ладно, — Холзи взяла склянку с розовой жидкостью, — пора брать ситуацию под контроль. Сын Тритона будем моим, и тогда у меня будет всё, чтобы заполучить треклятый трезубец и подчинить себе королевство. Готовься, всесильный, недолго тебе осталось.</p><p>Она расхохоталась — громко и демонически, как истинная злая ведьма. Затем, схватив бутылочку, она залпом выпила содержимое и приоткрыла ракушку, болтающуюся на шее. Перевоплощаясь в длинноногую блондинку, она вновь залилась звонким злобным смехом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>Джош сидел на берегу. Погрузившись в воспоминания ушедшего дня, он почти ничего не замечал вокруг. Солнце село, ветер порывисто обдувал его, океан, кажущийся чёрным, взволнованно шумел. Примерно также чувствовал себя Джош — усталым, немного разочарованным, но необычно умиротворённым. Он улыбнулся, ощущая приятный озноб под кожей, очень напоминающий тот, который он испытывал, когда Тайлер прижался к нему перед тем, как выйти на сушу. Он жалел о том, что не поцеловал его. Он мог бы это сделать в воде, после того, как лодка ни с того, ни сего перевернулась. Тайлер смотрел на него огромными, умоляющими глазами, по его щекам стекали прозрачные капли, но момент был упущен, и Джош не решался притянуть его к себе и прижаться губами к манящим губам Тайлера. А зря. Целоваться в воде — тоже очень романтично. Стоя на берегу в промокшей насквозь одежде — не менее хороший вариант, но Джош не знал, что его останавливало.<p>А может быть сделать это прямо сейчас? Джош повернулся к особняку и с прищуром присмотрелся к окнам. В комнате Тайлера горел свет. Интересно, чем он сейчас занят, этот человек-загадка? Что он сегодня только не вытворял, усмехнулся Джош. Он вёл себя, словно ребёнок, впервые оказавшийся в Диснейлэнде — минуты не проходило без того, чтобы Тайлер не дёргал его за рукав и показывал на вещи, которые давно потеряли первозданную новизну в глазах Джоша. Будь то каменная статуя, прилавок с клубникой или откуда не возьмись появившаяся лошадь, — Тайлер смотрел на это с таким искренним, неподдельным удивлением, что иногда забывал закрывать рот. Каждый жест, поворот головы и взгляд Тайлера были наполнены очаровательной непосредственностью, и Джош поймал себя на том, что любуется им. Что он ему нравится. Нравится настолько, что хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, а не обман зрения.</p><p>Почему же он тогда не поцеловал его? На Джоша медленно опускалось осознание того, что Тайлер ждал этого весь день. Чёрт возьми. Тайлер постоянно надувал губы, то и дело переплетал их пальцы, с надеждой поглядывая на него из-под своих нереально длинных ресниц.</p><p>Вот он ступил-то. Нужно это исправить. Срочно, сейчас. Джош набрал воздуха в грудь. Пусть он покажется идиотом, но лучше сделать, чем не сделать, и потом жалеть об этом.</p><p>Джош решительно шагнул в сторону дома, но голос — знакомый и волшебный —<br/>остановил его. Он обернулся. Кто-то шёл по кромке пляжа и напевал ту самую песню, которую он услышал едва пробравшись сквозь мрак смерти в блистающую теплоту ночи. Неужели его спаситель решил навестить его? Если так, то радости Джоша не будет конца.</p><p>Высокая девушка, одетая в белую маечку и короткие джинсовые шортики, медленно, почти по-кошачьи приближалась к нему. У неё были длинные волнистые волосы, и когда она подошла ближе, Джош заметил, что они — цвета лазури. Почти как у него, только ярче. Она нежно напевала незамысловатую мелодию, и Джош улыбнулся, с восторгом заглядывая ей в рот.</p><p>— Ну, здравствуй, Джошуа Дан, — промурлыкала она, посылая ему, отравленный приворотным зельем, воздушный поцелуй.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~</p>
</div>Тук-тук-тук. Дзыньк. Кьярр-кьяртрр.<p>С трудом подняв веки, Тайлер отмахнулся от назойливого звука со стороны окна. Ему хотелось спать. Желательно подольше, чтобы не думать. Если вовремя остановить поток мыслей, то можно почти не вспоминать о Джоше, и о том, что произошло вчера. Как обидно! Ведь он был так близко! Они почти поцеловались! Тайлер до сих пор чувствовал тёплую ладонь Джоша на своей коленке, и касание их губ в воображаемом поцелуе. Если он так ярко может представить их поцелуй, что же будет, когда это произойдёт на самом деле?</p><p>Если произойдёт.</p><p>Кьярр-кьярр! Киаар!</p><p>Ну вот опять. Тайлер перевернулся на живот и накрыл голову подушкой. Дурацкий мир. Дурацкие мысли. Агрх. Время поджимало, нужно как можно быстрее разработать план. Давай голова, работай, если уснуть всё равно не получилось.</p><p>Вдруг его осенило — он напишет Джошу письмо! Да! Это нужно было сделать ещё вчера. То есть, позавчера. Так, а что он напишет? «Поцелуй меня»? Нет, слишком прямолинейно и грубо. Тогда — «это я спас тебя во время шторма, и за это я обычно беру маленькое вознаграждение»? Нет, это ещё хуже.</p><p>— Тайлер! — позвали его, как сквозь толщу воды. — Тайлер!</p><p>Он снял с головы подушку и сел на кровати. На карнизе с внешней стороны, сидел Даллон и безостановочно махал крылом. Тайлер выпутался из простыни и подошёл к окну, чтобы шире открыть его и запустить птицу.</p><p>— Я думал, я стекло разобью, — прохрипел Даллон, залетая вовнутрь. — Ты чего спишь-то? Твоего любимца захапала какая-то деваха! Беги к двуногим скорей!</p><p>Что ты такое говоришь, хотел спросить Тайлер, но вместо этого слабо вздохнул. Какая деваха может завладеть Джошем? Нет, нет, <i>нет</i>, это невозможно! Джош мой, и только мой! Он топнул ногой, и мельком глянув на себя в зеркало, поспешил на выход.</p><p>Выбежав в коридор в одних трусах, он поскользнулся и чуть не упал, когда услышал голоса, доносящиеся снизу. Он на цыпочках зашёл за угол и, выждав ровно два удара сердца, осторожно высунул нос.</p><p>В холле, около окна стояли родители Джоша. Они выглядели такими радостными. Напротив них, в неестественно прямой позе стоял Джош, а на его плече повисла… не может быть! Холзи!</p><p>Тайлер закрыл себе рот ладошкой. Холзи превратилась в девушку, чтобы увести у него Джоша. Зачем она так поступает? Они же договаривались!</p><p>— О, мы так рады, что Джош не ошибся, — сказала женщина. — Если честно, я до конца не верила, что его кто-то «спас», — она добродушно засмеялась. — Очень приятно встретить такую милую девушку.</p><p>— Абсолютно согласен, — поддержал папа. — Признаюсь, новость о столь скорой помолвке удивила меня, но раз ты настолько уверен в своей подруге, я не могу не поддержать тебя в этом. В конце-концов, не всё тебе на пляже валяться, пора подумать о вещах посерьёзней.</p><p>Помолвке? Удушливая волна встала поперёк горла. Какая помолвка, хэй! Ты её едва знаешь! Она колдунья! Она злая! Она обманула меня! Да и тебя тоже, с горечью подумал Тайлер, но пока не решался уходить. Он прижал лоб к прохладной поверхности и прислушался.</p><p>— Мы хотим отчалить сразу после полудня, — отстранённо и безэмоционально произнёс Джош. — Яхта уже готова.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — кивнули оба родителя. — Повеселитесь на славу!</p><p>Холзи сильней обняла Джоша, собственнически положив руку на талию. Она слащаво улыбнулась и затем, как ни в чём не бывало, поцеловала Джоша в щёку.</p><p>А вот на это Тайлер не мог смотреть. Он отвернулся и медленно сполз по стенке вниз. Это невыносимо, нечестно, несправедливо! Как он мог поверить этой ведьме? Что он теперь будет делать? У него нет голоса, а Холзи околдовала Джоша, и теперь они собираются кататься на яхте неизвестно сколько времени и праздновать помолвку! Челюсть сводило от одного только слова. А после захода солнца он превратится в русалку, если Холзи не превратит его в кого-нибудь похуже. У него задрожали губы, и глаза предательски наполнились слезами. Тупая ноющая боль полосовала его изнутри, но Тайлер постарался взять себя в руки. Он быстро вытер щёки и поднялся. Если уж плакать, то в гордом одиночестве.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>Казалось, что все позабыли про Тайлера, как только в доме появилась Холзи. Да и сам он просидел в комнате пол-утра, страдая, и мучительно продумывая возможные варианты спасения. Выход должен быть! Он не может так просто бросить Джоша, они так много пережили вместе!<p>Ну, относительно, почесал затылок Тайлер. Но всё равно! Джош принадлежит ему, и он будет за него бороться!</p><p>Во-первых, нужно вернуть голос, который находился в ракушке на шее у Холзи. Но как? Она такая злая и сильная, а он такой добрый и… маленький? Он не может её ударить и убежать. Это не очень благородно. Он может её напоить, но Холзи точно будет начеку до захода солнца. А если попросить одну из сестёр Джоша пробраться к ней в спальню? Написать записку молоденькой девушке, чтобы она украла подвеску у невесты своего брата? Ох, нет, это очень странно.</p><p>Кьярр-кьярр! Кьярр-кьярр!</p><p>Тайлер повернулся к окну — горделиво выпятив грудь, Даллон поглядывал на него глазками-бусинками.</p><p>— Это правда? — спросил он. — Твоего двуногого взяла в плен Холзи?</p><p>Тайлер всплеснул руками и, поджав губы, мотнул головой. Нет, это неправда! — ему хотелось кричать. Холзи ни за что не получит Джоша! Он этого не допустит.</p><p>Он перестал активно жестикулировать и вытворять непонятные ему самому телодвижения. Кажется, у него появилась гениальная идея по спасению себя и Джоша. Но святые утопленники, как он объяснит её Даллону? Чайки же не умеют читать! Думай, Тайлер, думай.</p><p>Он заходил из угла в угол. У этого мира специфическое чувство юмора, не в тему пронеслось в голове у Тайлера. Чайка может говорить, а он нет. Как объяснить ей, что он хочет? Он хлопнул себя по лбу, поманил птицу в комнату и схватил блокнот. Он нарисует, да! Чайки должны понимать если не буквы, то универсальные символы.</p><p>— Так-так, — Даллон вывернул шею, рассматривая криво нарисованную на бумаге завитушку, — что ты хочешь мне сказать?</p><p>Тайлер тыкнул в него пальцем, потом показал на ракушку. Наклонив голову набок, Даллон внимательно смотрел, как его немой друг пытался изобразить сначала злую ведьму, потом море, а затем стаю чаек.</p><p>— Правильно ли я понимаю, что…</p><p>В дверь постучали. Тайлер замахал руками, выгоняя птицу в окно. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел, чем он только что занимался, его бы сочли за сумасшедшего. Хватит ему того, что его нашли на пляже, и у него нет голоса.</p><p>— Хэй, — это был Джордан, — ты с нами? Если да, то у тебя есть пять минут на сборы.</p><p>Он исчез, и Тайлер подошёл к окну: Даллона нигде не было видно. Ох, лишь бы не подвёл, отчаянно подумал Тайлер и закрыл глаза. План «Б» отсутствовал, но возможно он придумает что-нибудь на месте.</p><p>Оглядев себя с ног до головы в зеркале, он пришёл к выводу, что, несмотря на трудности, выглядит он хорошо. Даже румянец есть на щёчках. Он пригладил топорщащиеся волосы, застегнул последнюю пуговичку на рубашке и вышел за дверь.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~ ~ ~ </p>
</div>Яхта оказалась большой. Её качало на волнах, и Тайлер чувствовал себя, как дома. Он зорко следил за Холзи, которая ни на шаг не отходила от Джоша. Коварная стерва. Он стыдился подобных мыслей, но сейчас было не до мелочей. Она украла у него Джоша, она превратила его в чучело со стеклянным глазами, которые больше не смотрели на него, Тайлера, с такой нежностью, как вчера. Несправедливость произошедшего подстёгивала Тайлера и, он твёрдо решил, что вырвет Джоша из лап Холзи, чего бы ему это не стоило.<p>Каждый раз, когда Холзи слишком откровенно целовала или прикасалась к Джошу, у Тайлера болезненно щемило сердце, и он отводил взгляд, стараясь убедить себя, что это не по-настоящему: Джош всё равно ничего не чувствует и не понимает. Легче от этого не становилось, но попытаться стоило.</p><p>Нетерпеливо постукивая подошвой о деревянный борт, Тайлер вглядывался в небо, в надежде увидеть хотя бы парочку белокурых птиц. Тайлер вздохнул, заметив только одиноко пролетевшего мимо воробья. Что если Даллон его не понял? Что если ему никто не поможет? Надо срочно придумать план «Б».</p><p>Да что там придумывать! Тайлер встрепенулся. Неожиданно он почувствовал себя очень уверенно — наверное, благодаря океану, которое синим полотном окружало его. Это его стихия. Он тоже мог быть мягким и покладистым в солнечный спокойный денёк, а мог быть сердитым, когда непогода и сильный ветер заставляли его крушить всё на своём пути. Вот и теперь, Тайлер подумал — хватит ждать! Он и так потратил слишком много времени на бесполезные страдашки, пока смотрел, что вытворяет Холзи прямо перед его носом. У него осталось всего несколько часов, так почему бы не попробовать действовать без оглядки на страхи и сомнения?</p><p>Он быстрым шагом направился к милующейся парочке на корме яхты. Он потёр подбородок и, переступая с ноги на ногу, постучал пальцем по бронзовому плечу Холзи. Она лениво повернулась, её бровь презрительно выгнулась.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — надменно спросила она.</p><p>Как только она оказалась лицом к нему, Тайлер протянул руку и попытался сорвать шнурок с её шеи. Холзи злорадно расхохоталась.</p><p>— Неужели ты думаешь, что всё так просто? — он плотоядно улыбнулась и больно ударила Тайлера по запястью.</p><p>Если бы он мог, он бы зашипел, но только обиженно одёрнул руку и перевёл взгляд на Джоша, который невидящими глазами смотрел вдаль. Холзи продолжала хохотать, наблюдая, как он трёт покрасневшую кожу.</p><p>— Можешь даже не пытаться, — низким голосом проговорила она, наклоняясь к нему. — Совсем скоро у тебя отрасёт хвост, и ты — маленький, глупенький мальчишка, — будешь служить мне до конца своих дней!</p><p>Откуда ни возьмись на неё напала чайка. Выражение лица Холзи так резко изменилось, что Тайлер заморгал от неожиданности. Вскоре появилась вторая и захлопала крыльями по щекам Холзи — крики и шум нарушили умиротворяющую тишину, царившую здесь несколько мгновений назад. Из-за борта на ведьму полилась вода, и она чуть не поскользнулась, слепо отмахиваясь от птиц.</p><p>— Отцепитесь от меня, уродцы! — визжала она, с трудом вырывая трепыхающуюся чайку из длинных прядей.</p><p>Воспользовавшись моментом, Тайлер вцепился пальцами в болтающуюся ракушку, но Холзи не теряла бдительности даже сейчас. Её ногти так сильно впились в его ладонь, что ему пришлось ослабить хватку. Она зарычала от злости, гневно сверкнув глазами.</p><p>Всё это время стоящий рядом Джош даже не пошевелился. Чайки продолжали пикировать на Холзи, со стороны моря поднимались странные волны — словно кто-то работал оттуда вёдрами. К ноге Холзи прилипла морская звезда, и Тайлер удивлённо посмотрел за борт: Брендон, Патрик и дюжина жителей подводного царства действительно черпали воду ковшами и целились ими в Холзи.</p><p>О, Тритон всемогущий, обрадовался Тайлер, его друзья не забыли его! Но как они здесь оказались? Он обязательно спросит их об этом, — сейчас нужно разобраться с ведьмой.</p><p>Он увидел, как одна из чаек ухватилась за шнурок и метнулась наверх. Тайлер хотел ей помочь, но она слишком высоко парила. Яхту резко качнуло, Холзи упала, натянутый до предела шнурок лопнул, и ракушка с глухим треском упала к ногам Тайлера. Раковины раскрылись, и из неё в воздух поднялась мерцающая золотистая тропинка, которая спустя пару мгновений, настигла горло Тайлера. Он закашлялся, словно проглотил слишком вязкое и сладкое лекарство, и из него само собой вырвалось:</p><p>— Джош.</p><p>Ему вернулся голос! Тайлер прикоснулся к шее, чувствуя, как под кожей гудят невысказанные слова. Он может говорить! Он может петь! Сложно было поверить, что это действительно так, и что теперь он может сделать то, о чём мечтал последние пару дней.</p><p>— Джош! — громче позвал он, и тот повернулся.</p><p>— Тайлер? — его глаза ожили, он снова стал похож на человека, а не на куклу. —Ты разговариваешь?</p><p>Джош подошёл к нему взял за руку. Тайлер смотрел, как переплетаются их пальцы, и его качало, но совсем не по вине волн. Они стояли близко-близко друг к другу, и Тайлер ощущал, как Джош смотрит на него. От этого взгляда по коже пробегали душераздирающие мурашки, будто его окунули в ледяную воду, тогда как на самом деле он словно плавал в тёплом океане под летним проливным дождём. Он поднял на него глаза, необъяснимый страх и нежность скручивались в тугой узел в его животе, и воздух искрился вокруг них. Внутри него бушевало море, море любви, которое обрушивалось на него, поражая силой и красотой.</p><p>— Отойди от него! — услышали они. — Сейчас же!</p><p>Упавшая Холзи, прижималась к стене яхты. Её лицо исказилось от злости, а голос скрипел, как у лягушки. Ноги постепенно срастались, пока наконец не превратились в один чёрный, лоснящийся хвост. Она колотила кулаками по полу, после каждой неуклюжой попытки встать.</p><p>— Давай поможем даме, а потом закончим то, что мы никак не можем начать, — предложил Джош, сжимая пальцы Тайлера.</p><p>Подойдя к Холзи, Джош ухватил её за подмышки, а Тайлер — за скользкий хвост. Ведьма яростно сопротивлялась, выкрикивала проклятия и пыталась укусить Джоша за ладонь. Тайлера это невероятно веселило, но улыбка исчезла с его лица, когда плавник со всего размаху отвесил ему пощёчину.</p><p>— Получай, — взъелась Холзи, не прекращая попыток вырваться.</p><p>В щёку вонзилось тысяча тонких иголочек, Тайлер охнул и выпустил хвост из рук. Холзи зашевелилась активней, но Джошу удалось приподнять её, и вместе они застыли в странной позе, когда до них донёсся зов:</p><p>— Тайлер!</p><p>— Что? — прижимая ладонь к лицу, Тайлер завертел головой, не понимая, кто его зовёт.</p><p>— Тайлер! Это я, посмотри вниз!</p><p>Джош, плотно удерживаемая им Холзи, и Тайлер одновременно наклонились и посмотрели за борт. Вокруг яхты творилось нечто невероятное — дельфины, рыбки, крабы, медузы и множество других морских жителей выплыли на поверхность, от чего вода бурлила, кишела от их движений.</p><p>— Папа?</p><p>Его отец, окружённый свитой, махал ему рукой. В другой он держал трезубец, который был направлен прямо на него. Тайлер так обрадовался, что позабыл про пылающую щёку и запрыгал на месте.</p><p>— Папочка!</p><p>— Кидай сюда Холзи, — густым басом приказал Тритон. — Мы знаем, что она там.</p><p>— С удовольствием! — воодушевление придало ему сил, и схватив очнувшуюся Холзи, он вместе с Джошем одним простым движением, перекинул ведьму через борт.</p><p>Она не переставала визжать до тех пор, пока вода не накрыла её с головой. На неё сразу набросились придворные и утащили глубоко в подводное царство.</p><p>Тайлер облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся. Всё сложилось, как нельзя лучше. Даллон понял его, его друзья помогли ему сразиться с Холзи, он обрёл голос и теперь оставалось совсем немного, чтобы окончательно почувствовать себя счастливым от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Он повернулся к Джошу и, быстро расстёгивая пуговицы на рубашке, сказал:</p><p>— Я сейчас приду.</p><p>Скинув с себя обувь и брючки, он ловко забрался на край яхты и прыгнул в воду.<br/>Океан благодушно принял его. Пока он направлялся к отцу, жители подбадривали его, и несколько раз ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы переброситься парой слов со старыми знакомыми и друзьями. Патрик и Брендон не отступали от него до тех пор, пока Тритон наконец не заключил сына в объятия.</p><p>— Папа! — Тайлер крепко обнял отца.</p><p>— Сынок, — Тритон погладил его по голове, — я думал, что никогда больше не увижу тебя.</p><p>— Прости меня, я был такой глупый, — Тайлер отстранился от него. — Я был так зол, что совершенно не думал о последствиях. Прости меня, пожалуйста.</p><p>В ответ Тритон поднял ладонь, останавливая его. Тайлер понял, что прощён и снова обнял его. На душе стало спокойно от обретённого миром между ними.</p><p>— Не знаю, просить ли мне у тебя прощения за то, что я тогда уничтожил твою коллекцию, — Тайлер услышал в голосе отца добродушную насмешку.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду? — он нахмурился.</p><p>— Если бы я не отнял у тебя вещицы, поплыл бы ты к Холзи для того, чтобы она превратила тебя в двуногого?</p><p>— Не знаю, — задумался Тайлер.</p><p>— Брендон и Патрик всё рассказали мне, — с неожиданной грустью сказал Тритон. — Когда я узнал, что Холзи лишила тебя голоса, а ты всё равно упорно шёл к цели, я подумал, что ничто — ни здесь, ни на земле, — не остановит моего мальчика, когда он так влюблён. Мне нелегко далось это решение, но… ты мой сын, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.</p><p>— О, папочка, — Тайлер чуть не расплакался.</p><p>— Плыви же к своему двуногому! — взмахнул трезубцем властитель морей. — Но обещай, что будешь иногда навещать нас.</p><p>— Буду навещать обязательно! — кивнул Тайлер и вырвавшись из объятий отца, направился туда, где его давно ждали.</p><p>По пути к яхте он попрощался с Брендоном и Патриком, которые не хотели его отпускать, но Тайлера было сложно удержать — он превратился в полноценного двуногого. Он дышал морским воздухом, а не под водой, он плавал с помощью рук и ног, и он встретил человека, который, кажется, тоже испытывал к Тайлеру сильные чувства.</p><p>Подплывая к судну, Тайлер уловил слабое движение и оглянулся. Никого не обнаружив, он собрался залезть по скользкой лесенке наверх, на борт яхты, как Джош, фыркая, вынырнул с неизвестной глубины, и сделав пару движений очутился рядом с ним.</p><p>— Хэй, — тёплые руки обняли Тайлера, и от неожиданности он на несколько секунд ушёл под воду, увлекая Джоша за собой.</p><p>— Привет, — он шумно вдохнул воздух, вновь появившись на поверхности.</p><p>Он провёл ладонью по лицу, смахивая капли. Его ресницы потяжелели и слиплись, во рту был солёный привкус, а под кожей разливалась горячая влага. Джош смотрел на него с такой любовью, с такой нежностью, что ему чудилось, что не одно, а двадцать одно сердце пульсирует в висках, в горле, в животе и даже в пятках.</p><p>— У тебя такой бархатный голос, — улыбнулся Джош, проводя большим пальцем по его мокрой скуле. — Мне кажется, я слышал его раньше.</p><p>— Возможно, — Тайлера мелко потряхивало, то ли от холодного течения, то ли от переполняющих эмоций.</p><p>— Иди сюда, — прошептал Джош, притягивая его к себе.</p><p>Расстояние между ними сократилось до минимума, Тайлер закрыл глаза и в следующий момент их влажные губы соединились. Он обнял Джоша за шею, чувствуя, что каждое соприкосновение их тел — над водой, под водой, — уносит его далеко-далеко, где его удовольствию и счастью нет предела.</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Манипы:<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c837237/v837237182/59690/t5VlzFkkJSM.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c837237/v837237182/59687/h_IslhTQm_0.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c837237/v837237182/5967e/IaGv4ZWa6cY.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c837237/v837237182/59675/BGJYbJG1TGc.jpg<br/>by Мати_Ривер</p><p>И коллажи:<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29c76/6WyhxCIqt6c.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29c80/OkJ37Yq7-p0.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29c94/vjqT1LrVNwo.jpg<br/>+<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29c8a/nYHM8-AHJxo.jpg<br/>by Kisatransik</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>